Comfort
by liuxue
Summary: where Neru shows a side she will never show other people- MikuoNeru


**Comfort**

**where Neru shows a side she will never show other people- MikuoNeru**

* * *

Being labled as one of Miku's failed forms was not fun. Especially when she was your older 'sister'. Luckily, Mikuo was not the only one. There were plenty more, but it seemed as though he was the few that were ignored. No matter how hard he tried, he could never be noticed. It almost felt like he had never existed in the first place.

Akita Neru was never the type to go to a person so that she could console him or her. Specifically people that she didn't bother with. However, when she was Mikuo sitting in the Vocaloid's backyard and his head in his lap, she couldn't help but feel bad for the older boy. She knew how he was feeling, she always did.

"What's got you so down, Hatsune?" she referred to him by his last name, just like his original. She nevers says anyone's first name unless she liked them. So far, the count was one. And even then, it wasn't very often she saw Haku. Neru sat down beside the boy and her amber eyes scanned him from head to toe.

"You should know," came his soft reply. Neru gulped as she felt the pain that Mikuo was feeling. Of course she would know, she was the same thing he was. Except that she wasn't fine with being in Miku's shadow. Neru thought that Mikuo was fine being under his sister's fame. Only knowing his name because of his sister. And even then, he wasn't talked about much.

"No, I don't," she lied smoothly. In her heart though, she knew that it was pounding with saddness, an emotion she hated with all her might. How she manged to hear his annoying voice for even more than a second, she did not know the answer and did not feel like knowing. A strong gust of wind, followed by softer echos behind, blew on the two. Mikuo didn't mind much, but Neru minded a lot. A fustrated sigh escaped her lips before she know as her yellow hair blew into her face, covering her face.

"If you're so annoyed with me, just go away. I don't need your sympathy," it was the first time Mikuo had been so cold to her. Usually, he would be all happy-go-lucky like his super fake sister and she would ignore him. Maybe once or twice the occasional flick of her hair or nod of the head, but never more. Neru then realised that Mikuo was almost like her. He was also someone that felt like a failure, a step beneath the 'all mighty' Hatusune Miku.

Mikuo could still feel Neru's presence. He would never admit it to anyone, but he found it soothing to know she was still there with him. It was nice to know that there was someone he could relate to, without feeling awkward with talking to them. A tear escaped from his right teal eye, "why are you still here, anyway?"

A bitter chuckle came out from Neru's throat, "you looked miserable and my intention was only to make you more miserable." Another lie, straight through her teeth and out into the open. How she even managed to say that was beyond her. Neru started to shiver with each gust of wind blowing, but Mikuo did not seemed to noticed. That or he did not to care.

"If that was your intention, I beg of you to go. As I had previously stated, I don't need your sympathy," and that had hurt Neru like a knief to the heart. A lump formed in her throat and she could feel a tear roll down her cheek. Her head looked down to the grassy floor she was sitting on and she felt something hit her head, hard.

"Where's your usual snappy comback? Cat got your tongue?" Mikuo looked at her and smirked. Neru felt a bigger lump form and when she opened her mother to talk, only a pathetic sigh came out.

Green is the enemy, green is the enemy! She reminded herself constantly. On her last decision, she lifted her head for her snappy comback until she saw his face. The arrogant smirk was still there, not the normal smiles that were filled with childlike ignorance. His eyes were glimming with mischeif, not the regular ones that shone with innocence. Previously, his whole being disgusted her and reminded her of a child. Now, he was the hot beast that could melt any girl into a puddle of goo. Any girl inculded Neru herself.

"No," was her short reply. She was not succumb going to give into him so easily, she had her pride and she was a very stubborn girl. Even if he did look like a sexy beast, she was not going to succumb to his charms that easily. Green is the enemy, green is the enemy. She chanted that phrase she had created to herself like a mantra. It was not helping very much, considering that the picture of Mikuo she had mentally taken was still stuck in her mind.

Neru bit her lip, not wanting to reveal to the teal hair boy her weakness. She stole a peek at Mikuo, who was still smirking and looking at her. A blush rose to her cheeks and she opted to bite her tongue than her bottom lip. Her eyes darted to her nails, desperate to keep herself busy. She did not want to look at the boy-turned-man-in-one-second beside her.

Mikuo's released his smirk a little and turned his head towards the sky. He had always come out to the field at night, it was less of a bother. With the rest of the household asleep, the only person he had to worry about was Meiko. She could be chugging down sake, but he would check to see if she was knocked out cold before walking down the marble stairs of the Vocaloid's home. Even though he was not an offical Vocaloid, he was welcomed by everybody. Neru, on the other hand, was only welcomed by the Kagamines and Lily. The blonde's motto was, of course, 'Green is the Enemy'.

"Isn't it a little late to be out?" Neru broke the silence without an afterthought. It was strangling her, so she had to do something about it. Even if it was unreasonable. The stars were shining above them, dancing around the sky ever so slowly. Her yellow nails started scratching at her forearm unconsciously.

"Why are you up?" he asked her back. It was the same question, just with a different phrasing. Neru could feel her sharp nails digging into the skin of her forearm, almost as if she was trying to tear the the skin tissues. Mikuo did not take any notice of the small action, instead, prefering to keep his eyes glued to the dark sky.

"Couldn't sleep?" It came out more of a question instead of an actual answer. Probably because she was guessing the answer why he was up. Her nails digged deeper, almost like the behaviour she was showing to Mikuo at the moment. She was digging into his life. Slowly at first., then, he slowly opens up to her subconsciously. Her nails were digging into the skin, slowly opening up the skin tissues. Her skin dose not know that, it's the nail's fault for being so sharp to it. So spiteful to him was she. She did not feel any remorse of any sort.

"Same reason," his turn to spite out a chain of lies. This was just the start. Another gust of wind blew, ruffling his hair. His equally teal eyes tore itself from the sky to look to his right, where Neru was sitting. She was blushing, the rosy colour making her face look almost like a bright red cherry. Mikuo felt like eating her up right there in the backyard.

"Any other reason?" Neru found the courage to look at him again. She felt like one of thoses pathetic princesses in the story books she read when she was younger. A dismel in distress was not what she wanted to be. She would be a princess that could stand up for herself, not wanting a boy's help and not wanting to ride on the back of a white horse with the 'prince'. How childish the thought was.

"Nope," the second lie was out of his mouth quickly. Getting caught up in a chain of lies was not his chosen path, but it was not worth spilling out why he was out at night. Not when it was Neru beside him, wanting to know his answer. Maybe if they knew each other better, he would tell her. However, it was not what he wanted to tell others.

"Are you sure?" Neru asked him, digging further into his life than she was supposed to. Digging further than she was allowed to. Her light nightgown was starting to get stained from the dirt that she was sitting on, but she paid it no mind. Not minding that it was made of pure silk and very rare. All she cared about was getting the answers out from Mikuo. Why was she ever bothering with him, she did not feel like she could answer that question. Let alone answer the question in detail.

"Yes," the third lie. Mikuo was not a good liar, it shocked him that Neru was not catching on. What a naive girl, he thought. Sure Neru could put on a tough girl act around everybody, but Mikuo wanted to know what was underneath the strong exterior of her's. Maybe it was that she was weak, but he had silently vowed to himself, the first time her met her, that he would break the girl slowly when he found the perfect opening. Now, he just felt guilty that he had thought badly of her at first.

"Whatever you say," she answered back. The night's coolness pricked her skin, making her feel tingly everywhere. Not that she would tell Mikuo, she was always that strong girl that nobody understood nor want to understand. The thought of it could make her sob, but she was strong. And strong girls don't cry, they don't sob nor do they break down in front of a boy.

The three worded answer left the two in a comfortable silence. Mikuo sat there, thinking about the web of lies he had just made up. He could lie to her again, but he didn't feel like it. He could bother her like when they are in the mornings, but he wasn't in the mood. He could try to start up a conversation with her, but he didn't know what to say. Neru felt her mouth go dry, maybe because of all the prying she had tried to do. The urge to go into the manison to get even the tiniest sip of water was bugging her, but she was resilient. If she had gone in, she would never get the chance to talk to Mikuo like that ever again.

Then, at that moment, a thought struck her. Why was she so worried about Mikuo? She found no reason to pry into the boy's life. Not even when they felt the same way. So, why was she so persistent to talk to him? To not leave his side? It was not as if she would die if she had left his side, even for one second. Neru was not a clingy girlfriend, not even a friend. Though, she wondered if she did mean something more to him somtimes.

"I have a crush," she muttered softly, almost inaudible to him. He still caught the words 'crush' and 'I have' though, much to Neru's utter disappointment. Having a crush on a boy that was seventeen but acted like he was five was not a pleasent thing. At least, not to Neru. She had always thought that her crush on Len would satisfy her, not to have a crush on her enemy's 'brother'. Why could she not have a true crush on Len and not a puppy love.

"You have a what?" Mikuo decided to tease Neru about it. His green eyes searched Neru's amber eyes for a response, but all he got was a look full of confusion. Thinking that Neru was not about to answer his question any time soon, he broke the gaze and returned his eyes to the sky. It seemed almost impossible to him, but how would Neru be able to have a crush. To him, she was the heartless girl that did not show any mercy to his 'sister.' Her flinched at the thought, the topic that they had started with.

"Nothing," she said, louder this time so that Mikuo would not tease her again. Her fingers clenched around the frilly bottom of the dress she was wearing and looked down. She had felt disappointed when Mikuo tore his eyes away from her own. A wave of relieve washed over her when she noticed that he was looking at the sky again. Though, mixed in with that wave, was a bittersweet feeling. She felt herself bitting her bottom lip again when she realised it was not just puppy love she was feeling.

Could it be true love? She asked herself. The same question she had asked herself when she saw Len kiss Rin in the living room. It was not just a little kiss that was like what siblings gave each other. It held true love and must have had nothing but that. Neru had since wondered when she could get something like that, but brushed off the thought. Who would be crazy enough to confess to her any way?

"What's with the sour face Akita?" Mikuo used her last name. A salty tear rolled down her face and onto her open palm. Another came down, and another. Soon, she was sobbing uncontrollably with Mikuo just watching. He could not help but think that it was his fault. Not wanting to see the sight anymore, he shifted closer to her.

And, acting on pure instinct, he embraced her in a hug full of care and compassion. Showing her that she was not alone. Showing her that there was another person that could and would want to relate to her, even if she disliked him. Hearing the sobs grow louder, Mikuo hugged her tighter, not wanting to hear anyore of the dreadful noise. The sounds he hated, not matter who it was coming from.

"Thank you, Mikuo," she chocked out, not even noticing that she used his given name. Mikuo widened his eyes but closed them soon after, not wanting to bring it up yet. He would bring it up when he was sure that Neru would not cry more or potentially kill him. Why he was still holding her close to him was beyond him, but it was not like neither of them was not enjoying it.

"You're welcome, Nene-chan," he whispered into her ear, using his personal nickname for her. Mikuo rocked her in his arms, while calming her down in the process. It was as though they were a real couple, and that thought had sturck Mikuo several times in the past. Not once had he ever thought that he would appear this loving towards her, nor think that he would be the only calming her down.

After she had finally calmed down and stopped crying, he placed on her the grass. She had cried herself to sleep without even knowing. Mikuo knew that Neru would never let anyone enter her heart, and won't give anyone the key to open the lock. But he knew that Neru would make an excellent girlfriend for the one she chooses. In his heart, Mikuo wished that Neru would choose him. Why was he so worried over some girl that hates his original?

Mikuo found himself smiling while laying down next to Neru. He took careful care to not touch her, suddenly feeling bad for the poor girl. Whatever she was thinking about must have been a pretty bad beat to her self-esteem. Making her cry like that was definatly not something that Mikuo would like to see again. The mere sight of it made her heart break and made his eyes water. Tears could gather at his eyes, he would just not let them fall or let them be seen. Especially from the likes of Neru.

But maybe being with her was not so bad, having her entertain him regularly. Now that he thought about it, being in a relationship with her might not be so bad. With her and him being complete opposites, it was possible that their relationship would be disaterous. But who liked the thought of a perfect relationship?

Oh god, he thought, I'm starting to talk like Nene-chan. But surprisingly, the thought even made him smile a little. His eyes travelled towards the female next to him and his smile grew bigger. Knowing that Neru would have locked the door to her room, he just laied next to her. His eyes still fixed on the female but slowly dropping. Once he was tired, he slept like a baby.

* * *

Rin and Len walked out to the backyard together and hand-in-hand. Enjoying the cool, early morning breeze, the couple walked leisurely with Rin closing her eyes. Len smiled coyly as they made their way back to the manison. Before that though, Rin had almost tripped on the two bodies lying on the ground.

"Len, do you think they're alive?" she pointed at Neru and Mikuo. Len nodded his head and led Rin back to the door, looking behind him before entering himself. He slammed the door behind him in hopes of waking the two people up. And it was a sucess as Neru woke up with a jolt.

She looked around at her surrounds and clunched her head. It was not a pleasent feeling sleeping on grass for around eight hours. Then, she remebered yesterday's incedent. I have found a new crush, she thought with a blush quickly eating up the colour of her skin. She closed her eyes as she tried to erase the photo of Mikuo smirking. Even just thinking about it made her feel hot.

She snuck a peak at Mikuo and found him sleeping. He looked like an innocent angel, a baby, when he slept. His breathing was even and his eyelashes was covering the bottom of his eyes. He looked beautiful, and she had never wanted to kiss those lips so much in her life before. She had never felt like she was powerless before. Except when she was looking at the innocent angel that was Hatusne Mikuo.

"Sorry Mikuo. I hope you don't wake up," she said to herself before leaning in and meeting his lips with her own. What she did not know was that Mikuo was awake before she was and felt a shock travele up his spine when her lips met his own. A blush rose to his own cheeks when he found himself enjoying the chaste kiss.

Neru got the shock of her life when she pulled away. Mikuo's eyes, gleaming with an innocent and playful spark, staring into her own. His hands went to her hair to remove the elastic band that was holding it up, letting her hair fall down freely. A shy smile crossed her lips and Mikuo knew at that moment, that their relationship would never be the same ever again. Not after the innocent kiss that they had just shared.

Mikuo leaned in to capture Neru's lips to kiss her again. His tongue sliped into Neru's mouth and stared to taste every part of her mouth. Neru tried to put up a fight, not wanting to go down before attempting to stop him. As expected, Mikuo won. He started to explore all around her mouth before letting the tip of his tongue graze the roof of her mouth.

Neru's eyes shot open before moaning into his mouth. They broke away to get the precious oxygen they needed to survive. A thin trail of saliva connected between Neru's lips and Mikuo's lips. Neru's face was flushed and she was definatly out of breath when she was done. Mikuo looked at Neru and smirked that smirk that made Neru go weak.

Neru turned her head away to avoid his stare, giving Mikuo acess to her neck. Finding her sensitive spot pretty fast, he sucked the skin there. A moan escaped Neru's lips accidently as Mikuo sucked harder to try and form a mark on her neck. When he finished with one, his lips moved to create a few more. Each time he sucked, it grew harder and harder from Neru to stifle her moans with her hands.

When they were done, Neru walked into the kitchen first. Rin and Len both giggled while Meiko let out a sall smile. Kaito was too busy with his ice-cream, Luka was 'powdering her nose' and nobody knew where Miku was. Neru shrugged the three off and sat at Miku's seat. Rin gave her mirror and told her to check her face and neck.

Neru's eyes widened and her mouth opened. Her cherry pink lips were swollen and her neck was covered in hickeys. Once she found Mikuo, she would kill him with her bare hands. Unless he found a way out of it, which was impossible. Luckily for her Mikuo walked into the kitchen a few moment later. Rin and Len's laughing became lounder while Mikuo walked in, all happy-go-lucky like normal.

Sadly, before Neru could drag Mikuo off and talk with him, Miku skipped into the kitchen. Her happy-go-lucky aura disgusted Neru and she looked away. Mikuo took a moment to look at Neru and his smile turned into a semi-smirk when he saw his art on her neck. Red marks covered the right side of her neck. And her lips were swollen, that was an extra plus for him.

"Nene-chan, why are you lips so swollen?" Miku asked Neru oh-so-sweetly. The tone made Neru want to vomit. She slightly glanced at Mikuo and her eyes narrowed when she saw the amused smirk he was giving her. She gritted her teeth and anger built up inside her. Neru felt like snapping Miku's pretty little neck, but decided to leave her fustration for Mikuo to handle. Her revenge for leaving so many hickeys on her neck and making her lips swollen.

"First of, never call me 'Nene-chan'. Secondly, tt's nothing you would understand," Neru snapped at Miku. The diva pouted at the answer she got from Neru but said nothing and skipped to talk to Rin. While the others were busy, Neru dragged Mikuo into her room and began questioning him. Mikuo listened to all Neru had to say with a pleased smirk on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So I started typing this at 11 p.m and ended at 2:48 a.m. Anyway, this is the first Vocaloid story that I have ever typed out even though I know I have many more. Okay, maybe this is not the first. But I deleted the old so this is counted as the first. So I thought of this story for my OTP. Just review, okay?**

**~Snowy**


End file.
